Currently, a flexible display panel is designed as shown in FIG. 1, the display panel comprises a plurality of gate lines 1 and a plurality of data lines 2 which perpendicularly cross with each other, a gate driving chip 5, and a source driving chip 6 on a base substrate 4, wherein pixel units 3 are provided at crossing points of the gate lines 1 and the data lines 2, the gate driving chip 5 is connected with the gate lines 1 via signal connecting wirings 7 for supplying gate scanning signals to the display panel, the source driving chip 6 is connected with the data lines 2 via signal connecting wirings 7 for supplying source data signals to the display panel, wherein the gate lines 1 and the data lines 2 are usually straight.
The inventor finds that there are at least following problems in the prior art: as the gate lines 1 and the data lines 2 are of straight line type, when the display panel, especially the flexible display panel, is bent due to a tensile stress, metal connecting wirings such as the gate lines 1 and the data lines 2 thereon are easily broken.